hogwartsschoolofwitchcraftandwizardryrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Hall
Welcome to the '''Great Hall,' located at the Ground Floor at Hogwarts! This is the main gathering of students in Hogwarts, and you can come here for the Headmistress' announcements, News (Daily Prophet), to eat, or just talk to some students from other houses! There is also a notice board. Here, we also take care of special events or happenings in the wiki! Enjoy!'' ---- ---- ---- Headmistress' Announcements The current Headmistress is Prof. Alexandria Norton, who is also the Astronomy teacher. Notice Board This is where students and teachers can post stuff for the whole school. '' The Wizengamot If any staff member wants to join the Wizengamot, contact Chief Warlock, Duncan Dragovich. You can send him an owl to his Talk Page or Office. News (The Daily Prophet) ''If anybody has news from the Daily Prophet or would like to share some news, post it here. ''SEAMUS LIVRETT: Scary Execution'' At his execution, Seamus Livrett was allowed a wand to hold off the Dementor executing him. He was scared and couldn't think of a happy thought for his Patronus so ended up being kissed. It was scary. ''MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN'' Dementors have joined the Dark Lord's side aswell as Livrett and they are murdering muggles and muggle-borns. Only one out of the wizarding world can defeat them. Livrett's soul has been revived and the Ministry of Magic is going to be infiltrated by Dark Lord Grindelwald (he was reborn). Innocent blood shall be split, and servant and master shall be reunited once more. Meanwhile, pure-blood Ludovic Hill has been having the Dementor's Kiss and he shall be gone for quite a few weeks. We wish good to Ludovic. When Ludovic's revived, he will be known to write the book Dangerous Dementors with Deadly Kisses. ''HIPPOGRIFFNAPPING: Where have they gone? Hogwarts' Care of Magical Creatures' Professor, Duncan Dragovich's Hippogriffs all went mi ssing at around 5am on Friday, March 18th, 2011. The Professor went to check on them when all he found was human footprints. There was about 10 of them. If you have any information, please contact Professor Dragovich. It is believed that the Dark Lord took them, for any reason. Each Hippogriff have a Hogwarts badge. ''UFO: What's in the sky? Earlier this evening, 6 Dementors have been wandering the skies and met an unidentified flying object. It had brown and black wings, it was white and had yellow-brown back hooves and claws as its front legs. It had a horse- like tail and no one knew what it was. If you identify this object please send an Interdepartmental Memo to the Ministry. ''Doomed Azkaban'' Seamus R. Livrett (Seamus Romolus Livrett) has escaped from Azkaban and hired dementors to kiss muggle-borns. Luckily, most of the creatures and wizards have placed charms on muggle-borns and they are 100% safe. Meanwhile another Hogwarts Hippogriff has been struck with a killing curse early this evening by a death eater named LM (''Lucius Malfoy) Special Events at Hogwarts RPG ''Listed below will be the following events happening at Hogwarts (decided by the Headmistress). Breakfasts, Dinners, and Feasts This is where students gather to have some food. The menu will be listed below, and it may change some time. Thank the House Elves for providing us with these foods! Breakfast *Corn Flakes *Eggs (specifically scrambled) *Sausages *Toast *Orange Juice or Pumpkin Juice Dinners *Bacon and Steak *Beef Casserole *Lamb or Pork Chops *Roast Beef or Chicken *Orange Juice or Pumpkin Juice *Yorkshire Pudding *Sandwiches *Stew *Steak *Shepherd's Pie *Tripe Feasts Any feasts the Headmistress would like to have are listed below with their menus. Talk Here, students may roleplay and/or talk with/to other students from different houses. Teachers have their own talk. ---- House Cup ---- Quidditch Cup Category:Hogwarts School Category:Hogwarts